The present invention generally relates to an input device for portable electronic devices, and more particularly to the finger controllable multi-directional movement switching device to be used to input information to the electronic devices.
Various electrical input devices are well known for controlling the positioning, movement and operation of a responsive electronic device, such as a cursor movement over a computer display screen. The most commonly known devices are known as a mouse that transmits through a connecting cable to the computer a signal varied by the amount and direction of movement of the mouse ball and causes the cursor on the display screen to have a corresponding movement. A command to the computer of the selected position of the cursor is communicated upon pressing a button on top of the mouse.
Another well known electrical input device is a joystick which is typically an elongated stick extending from computer console. The joystick is operated by tilting the stick in various directions to cause the cursor to move in a direction corresponding to the direction exerted on the stick. The operation of the joystick typically requires a separate button to be pushed to make a desired selection. Also a multi-directional switch comprising a joystick and switch is known in prior art for controlling the cursor movement and selection operations using a single shaft device where the joystick is inclined for selective operation of a plurality of switch portions. This kind of joystick includes a portion supported pivotally about a pivot fulcrum, e.g. by providing a socket for the pivot ball or gimbal to enable the stick to have a pivotal movement. The joystick may be returned to its rest or neutral position by elastic forces accumulated in various spring arrangements when the stick is released.
In recent years, there has been a trend to use different combination push switch devices wherein a plurality of switch elements are put together on a base and on top of the switch element there is a disk element. According to prior art a stick element coheres to the middle of the disk to transform the tilting motion into push motion. By tilting the stick, the disk will push the switch element beneath it. In order to lower exertion of tilting force, the stick element has to be long enough. Therefore the required tilting force will be lowered by elongating the stick from its fulcrum. Consequently, the longer stick will increase the thickness of the whole switching device.
To eliminate the thickness problem, the stick may be removed. Instead of the stick there could be placed a single key or multiple keys on top of the plurality of switch elements. In order to push different switch elements sequentially, the user needs to move his finger along the top surface of the single or multiple keys and press the key on top of each switch element to connect the switch element. After this he has to release his finger from the key to disconnect the switch element and then transfer his finger onto another key surface locating on top of next switch element to repeat the push and release motion. In this way, the user""s finger has to move, push and release frequently in order to push different switch elements. It will increase the complexity of operation.
An object of the invention is to provide a finger controllable switching device which permits an easy to use switching operation for multiple connector elements, eliminates a need for exertion of tilting force by user""s finger and permits a size reduction in the lateral direction.
The object of the invention is achieved by providing a switching device where a planar multi-directional movement of a flat key type arrangement controlled by a user connects and disconnects an electrical connection from connector elements of the switching device to the electronic device when inputting information to the electronic device.
In accordance with the invention there is provided a finger controllable switching device provided with at least one connector element for inputing information to the electronic device by connecting and disconnecting an electrical connection to the electronic device, wherein the switching device comprises:
a finger touchable key member arranged to select a switching position by a planar multi-directional movement of the key member made by the finger towards said at least one connector element,
triggering means arranged to be pushed against said at least one connector element by said planar multi-directional movement of the key member to connect said at least one connector element, and
an elastic member arranged to support the key member to its rest position and arranged to restore the key member to said rest position from said switching position by said planar multi-directional movement of the key member to disconnect said at least one connector element, when the key member is released from the finger""s grip.
In a preferred embodiment the triggering means are arranged to be located in a movable way by supporting means in proximity to said at least one connector element and at least partly at the same planar level as the key member. Preferably the key member in its rest position is arranged to be located mainly inside an inner perimeter of the area formed by connecting tangentially to each other adjacent triggering means according to said inner perimeter.
In another preferred embodiment a key member comprises a center disk and a center knob attached to the center area of the center disk, and the elastic member is arranged to support the combination of a center disk and a center knob.
In still another preferred embodiment an elastic member is arranged to be attached to the front cover to support the combination of a center disk and a center knob to the rest position of the key member.
Preferably, triggering means are arranged to push in a planar direction said at least one connector element when the outer perimeter of the center disk is pushed towards an inner perimeter of the triggering means to connect said at least one connector element.
A benefit of the embodied invention provides a solution in which there is no need to transform a tilting motion into a push motion. Instead a working principle is to transform a planar movement to a push motion. According to the invention a long stick is eliminated by a thin knob. Therefore, the thickness of the whole switching device, i.e. a size in the lateral direction, is thinner than the thickness of a typical tilting stick type switching devices. Also, the movement of end user""s finger is a planar movement instead of a tilting motion, pressing action, rotary action or any complex combination of those. This will ease the use of the switching device. In addition, a multi-directional key arrangement of the switching device according to the invention is returned to its rest position by the elastic restoring force of the elastic key mat when the user releases his finger""s grip from the key. Hence, any particular part for returning the key arrangement to the rest position or any securely determined fulcrum is not required.